Edward the Black Prince
Edward the Black Prince (エドワード黒太子) was heralded as a military genius. A popular ruler in his youth, he was known to be a pragmatic yet considerate gentleman. His title, "Black Prince", was not attributed to him during his lifetime and is thought to allude to either the black armor he wore or a reference to his brutality against the French. He is featured as the English opposite of his French equivalent, Joan of Arc, in Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War. Role in Game During the fairly early stages in Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War, after the player's mercenary has finished the initial training sequence and participated in several minor battles, the mercenary receives a contract from England to participate in a battle at Saint-Vaast La Hogue. There, Edward's cavalry aided by John Chandos and mercenary forces, carve a path from Belfonds to Saint-Vaast, securing the village for use as a port for the English forces and allowing the King of England to cross the channel. The King decrees Chevauchée soon after arriving, issuing orders to his forces to raid and burn the French countryside in an attempt to provoke the King of France into battle. Though the very idea of attacking the peasantry gives Edward doubt, he is reassured by Chandos. Together, Edward, Chandos, and the player, carry out the orders, carving a path through Champagne. Along the way, the English forces are treated to the disgust and scorn of the French peasantry. Edward witnesses first-hand the cruelty of his soldiers towards the peasantry, and begins to question the glory and nobility of his recent victory. Throughout the game, the mercenary participates in several battles alongside Edward. In nearly every battle, Edward and his English forces return victorious, even in situations in which the English forces are vastly outnumbered by the French. Due to his skill, the English troops begin to rely heavily on his leadership. However, when he becomes ill and is forced to be absent from certain battles, the English troops become strained and begin to lose morale. Edward's ailment continues to plague him at certain points in the game. Despite this, he continues to participate in several battles leading up to the climax of the war. Early on in the Nightmare scenario, an illusion of Edward is used to mislead the English officers fighting the monsters in Gascony and Aquitaine. The real prince is at Île-de-France where he and the remaining survivors assume the player to be the mastermind behind the horde of monsters invading the realm. Guarding the kings of England and France in Paris, he is made to realize the truth behind their strange behavior and joins forces with the mercenaries. Tasked with leading a force in Normandy to corner the possessed Joan of Arc, he and his comrades are instead overrun by her dragons, forcing them to retreat. In spite of this grievous setback, Edward agrees to lead another attack on the maid's forces to keep her occupied, giving Arthur de Richemont's group the time they need to secure dragons of their own in Flanders. Their coordinated efforts succeed and the maid is saved as a result. After driving off the monsters and restoring peace to the land, the English forces resume their conflict with the French. Edward is the first to protest when the King of England seeks to use the Gladius Dux to replenish their diminished army. However, he is forced to oblige his father's wishes to ensure victory for their country. Character Information Personality Edward the Black Prince is a highly accomplished strategist and leader in battle. Despite his royal lineage and high expectation of his officers, Edward is very amiable especially to those who show courage and chivalry. Due to his chivalrous nature, he is respectful to his opponents and kind to the innocents caught up in war. Quotes *"Onward, valiant warriors of England! Onward to glory!" *"Lift up your voices and advance!" *"England's glorious future shall commence here!" *"You would have the gall to challenge me?" *"You are certain? There shall be no quarter given." *"You have saved me... I am indebted to you." *"Most estimable work, mercenary." *"I expect great things of you." *"Is there none here worthy enough to cross swords with me?" *"Such strength... Would that you had fought for us..." *"You shall all come to fear the sight of my black armor!" *"This now belongs to the Crown!" *"For England! Strike down the enemy!" *"Stand firm and greet our adversary!" ---- *"Your Highness, for what reason did you stop in such perilous a place?" :"I trust my friends. I trust you Henry Percy, Iamarl, all of my friends." :"What say you? Trust...? Friends...?" :"Those who fight side by side must trust each other. That is why I am willing to risk my life." ::~~Henry Percy and Prince Edward Historical Information Gallery Edward the Black Prince - Bladestorm Concept Art.PNG|Polished concept Edward Costume (BSN DLC).jpg|Zhao Yun downloadable costume Category:Bladestorm Characters